A Strange Occurence
by TatraMegami
Summary: While Harry is waiting for Filch to punt him across the swamp in his fifth year, he meets four strange Seventh years.


Note: I don't own it! This takes place in the Fifth book, if you can't figure it out. And it was spawned by chapter 9 of Rebellion(my other fic). I wrote it out as a story in the middle of writing chapter 9 because it was threatening to write it's self into chapter 9, and it does not fit with the plot line. 

A Strange Occurrence 

=&= 

Harry stood at the foot of the swamp, staring at the other end of it, to where Filch was. He had been lagging behind his other Gryffindor year-mates, having stayed up real late doing homework for class, and Filch had taken off before he could step onto the boat. 

Harry was well aware of why Filch didn't like him, not that Filch liked any one beside Mrs Norris, and was causing trouble for him. Umbridge didn't like him, because he was close to Dumbledore and was going against the Ministry, so Filch was acting out against him to please Umbridge. 

Harry sighed, and now he was going to be late for Charms class. 

"Hope Flitwick won't be too upset," Harry mumbled. 

"What are standing around for?" A voice asked suddenly. 

Harry whirled around. There were four seventh years, that Harry didn't think that he had ever seen before, behind him. 

One of the guys had black hair to the top of his ears and crystal blue eyes. Another guy also had black hair, though it was sticking straight up in the air like he had been electrocuted, and had hazel eyes with glasses. The third guy had light brown hair, and amber eyes. And the fourth guy had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. 

"Yeah, classes are about to start," the guy with the light brown hair said. 

"I'm waiting to get across, Filch left with out me," Harry replied. 

Though Harry hadn't talked to these seventh years before, he thought they looked familiar. They were probably Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs, they just might even be Slytherins, Harry decided. 

"Across what?" One of the guys with black hair, the one who looked like he had been electrocuted, asked curiously. 

"The swamp," Harry answered. 

Then he noticed something that proved his hypothesis wrong. They were all wearing Gryffindor patches on their robes, and the guy who looked like he had been electrocuted was wearing both the Headboy badge and the badge that declared him Quidditch Captain, and the guy with brown hair was wearing a prefect badge. 

"What swamp?" The other black haired guy, the one who had first spoke and had startled Harry, asked. 

Harry didn't answer, trying to figure out what was going on. 

'It's probably one of George and Fred's tricks played out by Lee,' Harry thought to himself. 

"Boy, get on the boat, I don't have all day," Filch said grumpily. 

Harry turned around. Filch had finally punted the boat back across the swamp. 

"What swamp?" The guy repeated. 

Harry stepped onto the boat and then turned around to answer him, but stopped. 

There wasn't anyone there, the four seventh years had vanished. 

Harry stared at the spot they were standing at, wondering what had happened, until he was jolted out of his thoughts by the boat hitting the other end of the swamp. 

He resolved not to talk about that strange occurrence until he had talked about it with Dumbledore. 

=&= 

Meanwhile the Marauders were staring at the spot the mysterious boy had been standing at before he had disappeared. 

"He didn't even tell us where the swamp was before he rudely disappeared," Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, said with a pout. 

"I wonder what he was crossing it for," James Potter, also known as Prongs, Headboy, and Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor team, said. 

"Crossing what for?" Sirius asked. 

"The swamp, dummy," James replied. 

"Oh, yeah, the one he didn't tell us where it was," Sirius said with a deep sigh. 

"I wonder how he disappeared," Remus Lupin, also known as Moony sometimes, said. 

"Maybe he apparated," Peter Pettigrew, also called Wormtail by his friends, suggested. 

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts," Remus replied. 

"And you should of said 'I wonder' at the beginning," Sirius said. 

"You and James didn't say 'I wonder' at the beginning before," Peter whined. 

"That was said in parentheses, Wormtail, so it didn't count," Sirius replied. 

"'Said in parentheses', Sirius?" Remus repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uhuh," Sirius said with a firm nod. 

"We'd better get to class," Peter said. 

"But I wanna see the swamp!" Sirius whined. 

"He could of been trying to prank us, Sirius," James said. 

"You don't need anymore pranks pulled on you, Prongs, you've already had one," Sirius said as he looked admiringly at James's sticking up hair. 

"That reminds me, I need to get you back for that, Padfoot," James replied. 

"Do you think they moved the Charms classroom?" Peter asked. 

"They didn't say anything at the Prefects meeting, and I didn't hear anything as Headboy," James answered. 

"Besides, that boy was a fourth or fifth year, he wouldn't have Charms with us," Remus said. 

"He probably was trying to prank us then," James said. 

"We'd better get to class or we're going to be late, I'm still wondering how he disappeared," Remus said. 

They entered the charms classroom and then forgot about the mysterious boy when Flitwick started the lesson. Though they remembered after the class and Remus spent the rest of the week searching for an explanation as to why the boy disappeared. 

Sirius, however, spent, not just a week, but the rest of their time at Hogwarts searching for the swamp the mysterious boy had mentioned. 

He didn't find it, though, until, years later, he got a letter after Easter telling him about Fred and George Weasley's magnificent leave from Hogwarts. 

=&= 

End 

=9= 

I also think I read too many time travel fics the night before.... - Tatra 


End file.
